Depression
by PrincessPika
Summary: InoShikaTem. What happens when Shikamaru and Temari get together? Ino starts to get depressed! Will she tell Shikamaru her feelings before it's too late? Completed!
1. Truth

**Depression**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good authour of it!

Couples: InoShika, ShikaTem, some NaruSaku.

Takes place when everyone's about 16. And Let's just say Sasuke's out bitchin' up the world.

Note: On Wikipedia it says that Shikamaru and Ino are born a day apart, I dunno if it's true or not, but I'm gonna use it as that. No Complaints? Then start reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Truth**

"INO! SAKURA!" Came a loud yell as Temari ran towards the two medic nin.

"Hey Temari-san." Sakura said, looking at the blonde Suna girl.

"Hey Temari." Ino said, yawning.

"Guess. Who. Asked. Me. OUT?" She said, smiling largely.

"SHIKAMARU!" She yelled out, not waiting for the two to answer.

"What?" Ino asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Congrats." Sakura said, smiling.

"Thanks. Just now, he asked me out! SHANNARO!" Temari screamed.

"Lucky you." Ino muttered.

"Ja Ne, I gotta go get ready!" Temari said, and ran off towards her hotel.

"Ja, Temari-san." Sakura said, and Ino walked with her towards the hospital.

"I swear she made that up." Ino said, glaring.

"Why, Jealous, Ino?" Sakura said, as soon as the two got to her office.

"No!" She quickly denied, and sighed. "Shikamaru can do better then her."

"Like who, you?" Sakura challenged.

"Whatever. I'm having dinner with his and Choji's families today. Better get going. Ja Ne!" Ino called, running along.

"Ja!" Sakura called./_Jealous Pig. Sooner or later, she better admit that she loves Shikamaru_/

-**Line Break-**

"Konichiwa, Akamichi-san, Nara-san. Choji, Shikamaru." Ino said, as she walked into the Akamichi's dining room. Large and painted blue, it was crowded with Shikamaru and his parents, Choji and his parents and Ino's parents."

"Ino, why are you late?" Her mother demanded, rather angrily.

"Sorry okaa-san, I was busy at the hospital. Naruto, Sai-kun and Kakashi returned from some mission, and Sakura needed me to heal her patients, since she always heals her teammates." Ino explained, and sighed.

"I still don't understand why Sakura always asks you to help, there are plenty of medics at the hospital." Her father said, sighing.

"Yeah, but they are mainly nurses, and can't handle tough wounds. I swear, Naruto is accident-prone. He's in the hospital more often then me. Mainly for Sakura, but yeah." The blonde chunnin said, and started eating her rice as everyone discussed missions, and stuff.

"Hey, Why are you kids so quiet?" asked Mrs. Akamichi, looking from Choji, to Shikamaru and then to Ino.

"SHIKAMARU HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Choji blurted out.

"So It's true, then, huh?" Ino asked, staring at Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru muttered.

"So, who'se the lucky." Shikamaru's dad started, before Ino muttered "Or unlucky" to herself, loudly so everyone heard. "Girl?" Shikamaru's dad finished.

"Temari." Choji explained.

"Yeah, she practically pulled a Naruto." Ino said, yawning.

"Pulled a Naruto?" Shikamaru's mum asked, curiously.

"Yeah, she ran through Konaha yelling. Basically what Naruto does all the time. Like pulling a Hinata means blushing red and fainting... Sakura, TenTen and I made alotta them up just for laughs." Ino said, looking at her half-eaten food.

"Mendokusai. Choji, didn't I tell you to keep it a secret for now? Whatever, if she told Ino, then I guess everyone knows." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I'M A LOUD MOUTH, YOU DAMN LAZY-ASS!" Ino screamed, glaring bloody murder at Shikamaru.

"Hn." Shikamaru said.

"Ugh! What's with guys and that monosyllable? Sasuke-kun says that all the time. Or used to." Ino said, sadly looking at her food.

"Ino, don't get depressed over Sasuke." Choji said, stuffing more food in his face.

"Whatever. I gotta go. My date starts in half an hour. Ja Ne!" Shikamaru said, walking away.

"I better go too, I have a mission in the morning, and better get my rest. Ja!" Ino called, walking away to her room.

-**LINEBREAK-**

My first InoShikaTem story, so this is the first chapter of about 5. Please Review!


	2. Refusal

**Depression**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good authour of it!

Couples: InoShika, ShikaTem, some NaruSaku.

Takes place when everyone's about 16. And Let's just say Sasuke's out bitchin' up the world.

Note: On Wikipedia it says that Shikamaru and Ino are born a day apart, I dunno if it's true or not, but I'm gonna use it as that. No Complaints? Then start reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Refusal**

"You know that ramen has 500 calories, right?" Ino said, watching Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai eat their ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Really?" Sakura asked, staring at her food. "Uhhh..."

"Diet ramen only has 10." Ayame said sweetly, and smiled." We call it 'Ladies' Ramen."

"Sweet!" Sakura said, digging into her ramen at a speed that could rival Naruto's.

"Ahh, Ugly Hag, are you trying to loose weight?" Sai asked, fake smiling.

"Fuck Off, Sai." Sakura said, and sighed." Even though I am fat."

"No you're not, Sakura-chan! You're flat and slender!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Flat?" Sakura repeated, menacingly."YOU DON'T CALL WOMEN FLAT, BAKA!" And with that, Naruto had a large bump on the head, matching the one Sai had now sported.

"Lunch is on Yamato-taicho!" Naruto said, and walked away.

"I'll pay for my share." Sakura said, putting some money on the counter.

"Here, for mine." Ino said, putting money too, and smiled.

"Ms. Beautiful,"Sai said, watching Ino," You only had water. You shouldn't try to loose weight, unlike the Ugly Hag(Sakura)"

"I'm not hungry. I ate alot at the Akimichi's yesterday." She lied, smiling. She wasn't actually hungry. Ever since Shikamaru and YTemari became a 'couple', she couldn't eat. Strangely enough, she didn't eat a thing since a bit of rice at The Akimichi's.

"Let's go, Ino." Sakura said, dragging the blonde medic away.

"Listen, Sakura, I have to go. I have training." Ino said, smiling.

"Good Luck!" Sakura called out, making her way to the hospital.

**Line break**

"What the fuck?" Ino asked, staring.

There was Temari and Shikamaru, making out, right where the team had training practices.

"Ano..." Ino started, cheeks flushing red. Half from embarassment, half from anger.

"HAVE FUN EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES!" She shouted, leaving a shocked Temari and Shikamaru staring at her.

"What bit her ass?" Temari asked, shrugging.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru muttered, and sighed.

"Ugh! Get a room or something! Gross! I do not want to see my best friend and the Sand's ambassador making out on MY training field. Eww." Ino said, putting on a calm facade.

"Technically, It's MY training field too, Ino." Shikamaru said boredly. "Mendokusai. Bye Temari, Ja Ne!"

"Ja, Shika-kun." Temari said, as the two lovebirds kissed again, and Temari walked away.

"Next time, just shut up, Ino." Shikamaru told his blonde teammate.

"Next time, just shut up, and go make out somewhere else, you.. you... LAZY ASS BASTARD!" Shouted Ino, and ran off to the hospital.

"SAKURA!" She shouted, scanning the hospital for any signs of the pinkette.

"She's in her office, Ino-san." A nurse said, as half the hospital watched Ino stomp off towards Sakura's office.

"Sakura, I have to talk to you." Ino said, her eyes on Sakura.

"Yeah, what's up, Ino? You look like you're about to burst." Sakura said, looking up from her paperwork.

"Shikamaru and Temari were practically eating each other's faces at the training field." Ino said, struggling to fight back tears.

"Just say it, Ino. Say what you need to say." Sakura said gently, as Ino started crying.

"S-sakura... I...I...UGH!" She screamed, and continued. "I had a crush on him since we were 15, a year and a half after Sasuke-kun left. I just say him that day in some new light... It was strange... but I've fallen in love with him. His hair, his eyes, the way he always has some foolproof, smart ass plan ready. How he always tolerates what I say."

"Ino." Sakura said, watching her best friend cry her eyes out. "Just get over him. Go, get another guy. Don't waste your beauty on some lazy ass."

"Thanks, Sakura. You always know what to say." Ino said, smiling.

_/From now on, That's it! I'm refusing to eat!/_ Thought the blonde kunoichi, as she walked to her house, her face emotionless, her eyes cold.

-**LINEBREAK-**

My first InoShikaTem story, so this is the second chapter of about 5. Please Review! I've tried to make it good, But I promise, that the last 3 chapters will rock out loud!

Ja!

-Pika-chan


	3. Anorexia

**Depression**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good authour of it!

Couples: InoShika, ShikaTem, some NaruSaku.

Takes place when everyone's about 16. And Let's just say Sasuke's out bitchin' up the world.

Note: On Wikipedia it says that Shikamaru and Ino are born a day apart, I dunno if it's true or not, but I'm gonna use it as that. No Complaints? Then start reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anorexia**

3 months have passed after Shikamaru and Temari started dating. Both were more or less happy, and spend almost 24/7 together. Everyone was happy for them, except one blonde kunoichi.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura yelled out, as she walked into her friend's flower shop.

"Yo." Ino said, smiling. Her face was a scary pale, many bruises covered her arms and legs, her eyes were clouded and distant, she looked like she was a zombie.

"Oh My God." Sakura said, her eyes huge.

"Nani, Sakura?" Ino asked, arranging flowers.

"I need to talk to you. NOW. Met me in my office at the hospital." Sakura said, not taking her eyes off the mind-user.

"Talk to me here, Sakura." Ino said, sighing.

"Are you anorexic?" Sakura blurted out, after Ino closed the shop, and led Sakura to her room.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT, FOREHEAD?" Ino screamed, sitting down.

"You're very pale, severely bruised, exhausted easily, and yeah, defensive." Sakura said, her emerald eyes large and filled with worry.

"..." The accused anorexic didn't say a thing, and just stared out her window.

"Listen, Ino." Sakura started, sighing. "I know what this is about. I know what you're going through, and just get over it. Don't kill yourself over a guy."

"Like hell you know what I'm going through!" Ino screamed, glaring at the pinkette.

"Damn, I do Ino. You're depressed because the guy you love isn't with you. You feel empty without him. You want him to be yours, not someone else's." A tear slid down Sakura's cheek.

"This isn't about some crappy crush you had on Sasuke-kun. I ACTUALLY LOVE SHIKAMARU! UGH!" Ino screamed.

"INO!" Sakura said, glaring. "Shut up, and calm the fuck down. Get a grip, girl! Just go to Shikamaru and tell him you love him before you kill yourself. And another thing, I loved Sasuke. I know what heartbreak feels like. I practically killed myself for him. I know that there are people who care for you, and that you should listen to them."

"UGH!" Ino screamed again, and threw a pillow at the window.

"Shi..ka..ma..ru. Why can't you just love me?" Ino whispered, and cried. All the tears she held when she saw him and Temari, all those words she wanted to say to him, came tumbling out as she muttered to herself, head buried in her pillow.

"Shika." She muttered, and fell over, unconcious.

* * *

"Ino, dinner time!" Her mother called, walking to her daughter's room.

"Wake up, Ino. Ino. INO?" Her mother said, shaking the girl.

"Damn. INOICHI!"

"Yes dear?" Inoichi said, running towards his wife's voice.

"Ino.. is..." The lady stuttered, crying.

"Get her to a hospitral. Now!" The mind-user screamed, picking up Ino, and running towards the hospital.

-**LINEBREAK-**

My first InoShikaTem story, so this is the third chapter of about 5. Please Review! This is a highly emotional chapter, but the others will probably be a lighter.

Ja!

-Pika-chan


	4. Tough Choices

**Depression**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good mangaka of it!

Couples: InoShika, ShikaTem, some NaruSaku.

Takes place when everyone's about 16. And Let's just say Sasuke's out bitchin' up the world.

Note: On Wikipedia it says that Shikamaru and Ino are born a day apart, I dunno if it's true or not, but I'm gonna use it as that. No Complaints? Then start reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tough Choices**

"Hey, Ino. It's me, Sakura again." Sakura said calmly, looking at her best friend. "Oh, Kami. You've been in a coma for 2 weeks." she continued." You better be waking up soon."

It was 9 pm on a Friday, exactly 2 weeks after Ino fell unconcious. Alot of shinobi left flowers in her room, making it look like some kind of exotic garden. But, not even once in those 2 weeks, has Ino's love visited.

"That's it." Sakura said, her eyes on the unconcious blonde. "I'm going to drag Shikamaru here. Maybe that'll help you wake up, Ino."

"SHIKAMARU! YOU IN THERE?" Sakura screamed, knocking on his door.

"Mendokusai, what is it, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, a bored look on his face.

"Ino. She's in a coma, for two straight weeks already." The pinkette said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Shi..ka..ma...ru..kun.." Temari dragged out, appearing behind him. "Oh, hey Sakura. Whattup?"

"Ino's in a coma." Sakura saiud again, sighing.

"So?" Temari asked, hugging the Nara from behind.

"She'll wake up in a few hours, she bounces back fast." Shikamaru said, boredly.

"You asshole." Sakura muttered, glaring at him. "INO IS IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL, IN A COMA, AND OH YEAH, SHE WAS FUCKIN' DEPRESSED! DEPRESSION AND ANOREXIA LED HER INTO A GODDAMN COMA!" She screamed. Loud enough to probably wake the dead.

"Mendokusai. Why the hell would she be depressed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just help me wake her up." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Who cares about some platinum blonde slut, anyways? She probably didn't eat to become even more of a toothpick." Temari asked, fluttering her eyes at Shikamaru.

"Temari, you're such a bitch!" Sakura said, glaring. "And that platinum blonde slut, isn't as much of a whore as you. At least she didn't cheat on any of her boyfriends with Sai."

"What the hell are you trying to say, Pinky?" Temari asked, a look of evil in her eyes. "I didn't cheat on Shika-kun with Sai."

"Lesse, Naruto saw you with him, and I believe Sai told me that himself. Got drunk, and told my team everything." Sakura said, yawning.

"Screw you. Who gives a crap what that dumbass boyfriend of yours says, anyways?" Temari screamed, glaring.

"Mendokusai. Sakura, you come over to my house, tell me that Ino is in the hospital, and insult my girlfriend. Are you sure you're not drunk?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Whatever. You better make up your mind, Shikamaru, before it's too late. Are you gong to choose a lying whore over your best friend?" Sakura sasked, slapping him in the face, and walking back to the hospital.

"What a bitch." Temari muttered, kissing Shikamaru. "You can just tell that she was lying, right?"

"Temari, shut up, and let me go." Shikamaru said, and sighed." We're through. I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?" asked Temari, angrily. "Is it because of that prissy slut?"

"Mendokusai. I was there when Sai spilled his guts about you and him. I'm not an idiot." Shikamaru said, and walked out his door.

"Ja." He aid, running towards the hospital.

* * *

-**LINEBREAK-**

My first InoShikaTem story, so this is the fourth chapter of 5. Please Review! This chapter was probably one of the most important chpaters in the fic, due to Shikamaru's decision.

Ja!

-Pika-chan


	5. Concious

**Depression**

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and is a damn good mangaka of it!

Couples: InoShika, ShikaTem, some NaruSaku.

Takes place when everyone's about 16. And Let's just say Sasuke's out bitchin' up the world.

Note: On Wikipedia it says that Shikamaru and Ino are born a day apart, I dunno if it's true or not, but I'm gonna use it as that. No Complaints? Then start reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Concious**

"INO!" Shikamaru screamed, as he ran towards his teammates room.

"Hey Shikamaru." Sakura greeted, her eyes on the monitor, staring at Ino's heartbeat. Steady, but still unconcious.

"Hey Shika." Choji said, waving.

"Where's Temari-san?" Sakura asked, in a mnotone.

"Mendokusai woman. Broke up with her." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"Talk to Ino. She might wake up faster. Choji was talking for hours, but she's still unconcious. Everyone's tried, but she's asleep, Ino gotten a tad better, not good, but better." Sakura said, smiling.

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru muttered, akwardly.

"We'll leave. Call us in if there's any change." Choji said, as he and Sakura walked out of the room.

"Mendokusai. Wake up, Ino! Why the hell would you be depressed? And anorexic? Kami, you insane, woman? Mendokusai. Ever since Temari and I've been together, you're acting like a zombie! Everyone is worried about you. Kami, wake up Ino... Don't die. Just don't die." A tear slid down the Nara's face.

"Shi...ka..." Came a weak, and quiet voice. Ino.

"INO!" He screamed, smiling." I better get Sakura"

"No... Shi..ka... I..I...l..lo..love..y..you." Ino stuttered, her eyes on his.

"Kami. Ino." Shikamaru muttered, hugging her tightly against him.

"SAKURA!" Shikamaru called, sitting beside the blonde.

"H...hey.. Sa..Ku..ra. Cho..ji." Ino said, lying down.

"Ino." Sakura said, hugging her. "Good to have you back. Now, lie down, relax. I'll get you some food."

"Heh.. still a bossy as ever." Ino said, laughing.

"Did you tell..?" Sakura asked, her eyes momentarily on Shikamaru's.

"Mendokusai. She told me." Shikamaru said, his cheeks slightly pink.

"He isn't mad or anything.. so I guess it's alright." Ino said, shrugging. "He does have that.. whore."

"They broke up." Choji said quickly, smiling.

"R-really?" Ino asked, her eyes on Shikamaru.

"Yeah. She was cheating on me with Sai." The kage user said, shrugging. "Not that I care."

"I'll go alert everyone else." Sakura said, as she and Choji walked outside.

"Ino." Shikamaru said, his eyes on hers.

"Yeah." Ino said, coughing a little, and sitting up, smiling.

"Na-" Ino said, and was cut off by Shikamru kissing her.

"Promise me that you'll never be anorexic or depressed again." Shikamaru said, as soon as they broke the kiss.

"Promise." Ino said, her head on his shoulder.

"INO!!" Naruto yelled out, running towards the other blonde shinobi, hugging her lightly.

"Naruto, don't kill her! She just woke up, baka." Sakura said, dragging him towards the door.

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"Naruto!" sakura screamed, her cheeks light pink.

"Boyfriend? Since when, Sakura?" Ino asked, smirking.

"Since, well, about a month." Sakura answered, shrugging.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ino asked, her eyes huge.

"Kami, you seemed too depressed. If I told you about me and Naruto, I was worried." Sakura said innocently.

"Screw you." Ino muttered, glaring

"You just woke up, insult me in a week." Sakura said, smirking

Ino smirked, and stuck her tongue out at the pinkette.

"Mendokusai women." Shikamaru said, smiling.

"All's well that ends well." Tenten said, walking into the room, along with the other Konaha 12, minus Sasuke, but with Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai.

"Arigatou for caring about me." Ino said, and fell asleep, still exhausted.

"Aww." Tentren muttered to Hinata.

"T-they l-look s-so c-cute t-together." Stuttered Hinata, cheeks light pink.

"Lucky Shikamaru. He gets Ino." Kiba said, and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, lucky me." Shikamaru said, smiling.

"C'mon, everyone out. Let Ino rest." Sakura said, shooing everyone out. "You too, Shikamaru. She'll be released tomorrow."

"Hai. Oh, and arigatou, Sakura." He said, nodding at the girl.

"Hm? My pleasure." Sakura said, smiling. "At least you get the guy you love, Ino."

"H-hai." Ino muttered, smiling. She was lucky to have her friends.

* * *

-**LINEBREAK-**

My first InoShikaTem story, so this is the Last chapter. Please Review! Did you like the story?

Ja!

-Pika-chan


End file.
